


Сделки и переговоры

by Leshaya, nedastro, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Comic, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedastro/pseuds/nedastro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Как-то раз Тони заметил, что Стив занимается в спортзале в неурочное время…





	Сделки и переговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deals and negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333350) by [Shaliara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara). 




End file.
